Long Term Evolution (LTE) is a Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard that provides for an uplink speed of up to 50 megabits per second (Mbps) and a downlink speed of up to 100 Mbps. The LTE standard represents a major advance in cellular technology. The LTE standard is designed to meet current and future carrier needs for high-speed data and media transport as well as high-capacity voice support. The LTE standard brings many technical benefits to cellular networks, including Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) and/or Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) data communication. In addition, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) and Single Carrier—Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) are used on the downlink (DL) and on the uplink (UL), respectively. In the LTE standard, bandwidth is scalable from 1.25 MHz to 20 MHz. This may suit the needs of different network operators that have different bandwidth allocations and also allow operators to provide different services based on spectrum availability. LTE is expected to improve spectral efficiency in 3G networks, allowing carriers to provide more data and voice services over a given bandwidth. LTE encompasses high-speed data, multimedia unicast and multimedia broadcast services.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.